Zauk
Zauk is a skilled Toa of Lightning who fight against Makuta and his followers. Biography Pre-RPG Zauk grew up in Ko-Koro with his brother younger Tehlin. The two were quite different then the Ko-Koroans that they lived with, being out going and generally loud. While Tehlin joined the Guard, Zauk decided not to, and instead traveled around the island for a time, training in whatever forms of fighting he could find. The Toa of Lightning returned to Ko-Wahi about ten years ago, and spent most, if not all, of the last ten years in the drifts alone; training and hunting. This may explain his relative awkwardness around females. Appearance and Tools Zauk is slightly taller then a normal Toa, and well muscled. He is lean, slightly thinner then average. His armor is grey, while his natural armor; including his mask; is teal. His Matau differs from the norm, where the scope is more compact and looks more like those on an Akaku. Zauk's ax is usually strapped to his back, while his whip is curled up at his hip. He also wears a bag containing his two daggers and paints. He has light armor only on his torso, back, lower arms/hands, shoulders, and legs. On his feet he wears what could be described as "hiking boots". His eyes, heartlight, and glowing portions of his armor are orange. Image (1) Double-bladed ax-A double-bladed ax, with one edge slightly lower then the other. The protosteel blades are lined with wicked spikes, each about an inch long. The weapon has a very "Bionicle" feel to it: pistons, gears, joints, etc. The two ax heads a detachable, allowing the weapon to become two rather large daggers and a staff. (1) Clawed whip-A long metal whip-like weapon that serves for medium range attacks. Unlike other whips, this one is not a cord of material. Instead is segmented, with each protosteel segment about an inch and a half long. In the center of each segment is small spike, allowing the whip to latch onto enemies. At the end is cluster of these small spikes. (2) Daggers-Two simple daggers that he has inside his pack. Nothing really special about them, besides their protosteel edges. Abilities and Traits Zauk is highly skilled in the use of his Matau, using it as another being would their arm or leg. This is shown when he uses his mask opens doors, picks up objects; pretty much using it as an extra limb(s) without meaning to. The Toa of Lightning has gotten so used to this, he barely notices if he's using his hands or his mask in order to do something. Toa that acheive this level of control normally do so with their element, but almost never with their mask power. Because of his beyond-average control over his mask, it only makes sense that his control over his element is also great. Although not quite as skilled with as his mask power, Zauk has better control over his elemental power then most, allowing him to control it through thought alone. Although, this isn't as accurate as if he channels it through his hands or tools, it is enough to slightly surpass other Toa. Not a master at his element, he can use it like his Matau to some degree. Zauk, in almost exact opposite of the other Ko-Koroans he lives with, is generally outgoing, talkative, and loud. Although, only around people he knows. He speaks his mind and lets those around him know his opinon. Also a bit hot-headed and arrogant, he has a short temper, but rarely shows it. Noticably, however, he gets exremely uncomfortable around females. Competitive and stubborn to the point of never backing down from a challenge or fight. Relationships Friends and Allies *Naru *Tehlin Enemies *Makuta *Kahuwa(?) Quotes Trivia Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Vo-Toa Category:Hunters